Inferno
by kira444
Summary: Sequel to Downfall. END has conquered much of the western continent of Earthland and he and his women celebrate the only way they know how. It's a good day to be a demon. Explicit content.


Inferno

It was done.

END was now the uncontested ruler of an expanded Alvarez Empire. The kingdom of Fiore and the surrounding territories like Bosco, Isvan, Veronica and Stella were also defeated and assimilated into the empire. The borders of the expanded empire now reached the Penegrade Kingdom, practically knocking on their doors, and the Giltena continent in the north. Both lands were now on the verge of being invaded by demonic forces, though there was little they could do against a powerful military force like Alvarez.

Demons once again walked the land of humans in full form, pillaging and raping everything they saw fit. There would be no more resistance from the humans within the conquered territories, the fight bleeding from them day by day. They were now merely cogs in the wheel of infernal domination. Slaves to breed with other slaves to create future breeding tools for demon prosperity and pleasure. The demons bred many women, but they needed some left for the human men.

Otherwise, there would be no human cunts left to rut.

The former kingdom of Fiore was now the seat of power for END in the eastern continent. He managed the activities of his army from within the castle, though eventually he planned to return to Alakitasia, making plans to have Irene run the expanded territories in his stead. END still had the rest of the world to conquer after all. Hell, there was even other worlds like the realm of the Celestial Spirits and Edolas that had yet to feel his demonic power. There skies were no longer the limit anymore!

For the moment, however, he would focus on relaxing for a little while and celebrate his overwhelming victory with his harem, the Seven Sins. The Seven Sins were his sword and shield in his empire, women both demon and human who he personally collected and fucked into submission while granting them power beyond their wildest dreams. It was thanks to their efforts that he conquered Fiore with little loss of troops, and now they'll join him in partaking the spoils of war.

His ten thousand year empire was only just getting started!

XXXXXX

For a woman who modeled herself after a pristine, angelic being, Angel had a rather deep obsession with the ugly and profane. Ever since she joined END's harem, she realized that there was something erotic in the beautiful and ugly mixing together. That contrasting difference between a beautiful human woman and a big, ugly demon fucking each other lent to a certain level of arousal she couldn't ignore. Angel wanted to experience this for herself, and so she made a lot of demons happy with her perverted interests.

Angel's back was pressed up against the side of what used to be a noble's house as the shorter pig demon she came across buried its face in her tits. Its fat arms wrapped around her waist to hold her close, its slimy tongue running over her breasts, encircling her small, pink nipples that were erect from its treatment of her chest. Far from disgusted, Angel actually had her arms around its neck, keeping the demon's face locked to her love melons. She laid her head back against the wall and moaned as it feasted on her tits.

The short, chubby creature wasted no time in parting the deep cleavage of her white feathered dress and started sucking and licking at her big, pert breasts, which were now coated in thick slime which dripped from the creature's mouth and tongue. Thick, foul smelling saliva now covered her torso, dripping off her tits onto the ground and making her torso glisten with demon drool. The foul scent only served to make her hornier and she lifted its head up from her tits to passionately thrust her tongue into its panting mouth.

Now, the pig demon's breath was absolutely terrible, and its tongue was even worse. The mere thought that such a disgusting and filthy thing pleasured and glistened her tits in drool nearly drove her to orgasm, but she caught herself, not wanting to push herself to such pleasure so soon. She wrapped her tongue around the demon's and fought to get as much of its nasty filth on her taste buds as possible. After a minute of making out, she pulled her head back in an orgasmic gasp and immediately had her neck assaulted with its fat tongue, the demon eager to get more of her taste on its tongue.

Angel smiled lustfully and pushed the demon away just enough so that she could turn around and bend over, placing her gloved hands on the wall. The pig demon instantly shoved its cock along the backs of her thighs before pushing it under her skirt, where she wore nothing underneath. Its solid cock rubbed against her naked bottom, making her hum in pleasure and thrust her ass back in its direction. That same shaft pushed into her pert ass cheeks for a moment before it lowered itself between her spread legs and shoved itself into her exposed cunt.

Angel gave a sharp gasp as she felt the warm, solid meat plunge deep into her body. The demon then pulled its thick meat out of Angel before shoving it right back in again, its chubby fingers digging into her slender waist for leverage to fuck her. She could feel it's sweaty body crushing against her curves, its dank smell filling her nostrils and it made her want more.

She thrust back against the pigman, making sure its fat cock sank as deep as she could get it to feel the full effect of her depraved wants and needs. She squealed with each violation, and felt its dirty hands reach up to knead her breasts again, further soiling her bountiful bosom. Her breath came out in ragged gasps as she felt her orgasm building, the tension of the last few days was about to be released. The pig demon seemed to sense this and increased the pace of the pounding into her cunt. After a few more thrusts she finally came.

"Fuck, that's the spot." Angel moaned sensually, reaching that climax that had built up for days without release. The demon responded with its own climax and she felt the thick cock twitch inside her before spewing forth globs of thick, gooey seed. Her eyes slid shut and she wiggled her ass as she felt her love canal being pumped full of that lovely liquid she found herself being addicted to.

Before joining END's harem she never thought that anything ugly could be erotic or even arousing, but now she knew that there was nothing more hot than an angel dirtying herself by allowing a demon to fuck her like a whore.

XXXXXX

All her life, Minerva was driven by ambition. The ambition to become the strongest in her guild, stronger than her father, who spent much of her early life treating her like a punching bag, stronger than those posers at Fairy Tail. For someone who had nothing to lose in her case, joining END was a big step in her rise to power. Willingly turning herself into a demon and betraying her own race was something not many humans could do on their own accord, but Minerva's ambition knew no bounds. She didn't regret her choice one bit. She took a dangerous gamble, but it worked out for her in the end. Minerva was now one of the most powerful women in the empire. For that, the human-turned-demon felt that she was long due for a little celebration for her efforts.

"Yes!" Minerva gasped as she felt the enormous rod of the ten foot tall werewolf split her pussy lips apart and slide fiercely through her tight cavity all the way to the bottom. Her legs tightened around the lupine demon's muscular waist as it started to pump her so fast that she was barely able to breathe between moans. "Don't let up! Fuck me like one of your bitches!"

The beast easily lifted her slim body in the air and smashed her down onto its cock over and over. Her slender waist was gripped in its massive claws and her breasts were slathered with saliva as it slobbered over her tits like a hungry dog. Minerva made sure to keep its large body close to hers as it had its way with her, not caring one bit for her pleasure, though that only made it hotter.

Minerva was so caught up with her own pleasure that she didn't notice a second, older werewolf showing up at the scene. After a few seconds of growling, the younger wolf submitted Minerva to its elder, who quickly impaled her on its larger shaft. She felt it going even deeper and hummed in bliss. The other beast had to settle with her tight ass, disappointed it missed its chance to impregnate her like it did the others. It pushed its cock into her anus as far as it could go and Minerva felt like she was going to lose her mind.

Both huge werewolves smashed their bulky bodies against Minerva's slender figure, relentlessly shoving their fat cocks into her pussy and ass in a rapid pace. Her arms and legs swayed back and forth freely while unable to think or do anything other than enjoy the wonderful ride. She lost count of how many times she'd climaxed since the beast first penetrated her.

Eventually, the bizarre ravishment had to end, which was extremely disappointing to her. The leading werewolf growled loudly as it reached its peak and sprayed her pussy with a large quantity of hot cum, driving the overstuffed woman into yet another orgasm. The other werewolf stopped rapidly pumping into her ass to let its leader pump all of its jizz into her womb. Minerva could clearly feel the massive phallus pulsating inside her and the hot liquid filling her womb like a cup.

When the leader was done, they let her bod slide to the ground, but the other werewolf was not finished yet, as it grabbed her hair and pulled her mouth onto its cock, shoving the thick shaft of meat into her mouth just seconds before cumming.

Its climax fell over her delighted tongue and shot down her throat into her stomach. Only a small percentage of it's cum slipped from her stretched lips, but that was more than enough to spill onto her tits. The vast majority of what it shot into her mouth made it to the back of her throat, and from there to her stomach, as fast as she could swallow it. And Minerva could wallow very fast. For almost a minute straight she had demon jizz pumped down her throat, and she eagerly mined its entire supply.

There was no better way to celebrating the domination of her enemies than having two werewolves use you as cocksleeves for their own lust. Minerva was glad she joined the winning team.

XXXXXX

For all her lethargic tendencies, few strangers really knew that Brandish was actually quite sexually active. She had garnered a reputation for being the most sexually active of END's Sins aside from Angel, often spending her free time sleeping with at least one demon a day to get her fix. Her personal favorite was the satyrs, who were also the most sexually aggressive demons in the lower ranks. As you can imagine, she had a bit of a good relationship with them.

The scent of sex was intense within the domain of the satyrs, a small glade where they held drunken celebrations full of wine and women which they took equal part of with great fervor. At the center of the revelry was Brandish, devoid of her usual bikini as she pumped herself up and down the fifteen inch shaft of the elder satyr. A bit of a size queen, Brandish instinctively went for the satyr with the largest cock, which belonged to the head demon running the show.

Brandish braced her hands against the satyr's shoulders and held on tight while she rocked back and forth. Her pussy glided up and down the goat demon's throbbing member. Her fingers tightened in its muscular shoulders and her thighs quivered with a sudden shock of release. She knew well enough that was just one climax of many. By noon she was going to be filled with cum inside and out.

The satyr below her had its face buried into her tits. Those large, full breasts were treated to dozens of kisses and licks from the creature's hungry mouth, and sensitive nipples were teased underneath the tiny pinches of its sharp teeth. Its thick tongue slathered her firm orbs, coating her chest with spit. Her hands tightened against the demon's shoulders and she pounded up and down with renewed passion, looking down to the furry head lost between her breasts, its horns poking her lightly.

As always, Brandish's face had that stoic, slightly bored expression, her pleasure noted only by the soft pants she gave and the small blush gracing her cheeks. She moved her hands to the sides of her breasts and trapped the satyr's face between her full tits, making the satyr under her grunt bestially before its thrusts grew heavier. Its clawed hands locked onto her firm rump and Brandish was offered a few flailing thrusts before it reached its climax.

Brandish allowed herself some emotion as the satyr's cock throbbed and began to release a torrent of cum, squirting straight up her tight, wet cunt as she mounted the demon's lap. She hugged its head into her chest as it unloaded inside her. Cum oozed down the pulsating cock, but most of it remained inside her womb and pussy. When the satyr was done cumming, Brandish stood up and sat down, pulling on the chain leading to the leather collar of a young blonde woman who crawled over to her.

A small smile spread across Brandish's lips as Lucy Heartfilia, former mage of Fairy Tail, buried her face into her leaking pussy and started scooping out the excess cum from her folds. Nothing like having Layla Heartfilia's daughter eating you out as penance for her mother's crimes against her family.

XXXXXX

Dimaria laughed as she was thrown onto the bed like a piece of cargo and the large, green skinned form of the demon Grendel landed on top of her and pulled at her black skintight bodysuit, ripping it apart to reveal her body underneath. The brute didn't hesitate to greedily squeeze her firm its with his large hands, growling as his fingers sunk in against that soft, warm flesh.

Dimaria had a thing for demons that were a little rough with their women. Grendel was a favorite of hers, due to both their aggressive natures and large cocks (she blamed Brandish for her obsession with the latter). In the past month alone she had been fucked and filled by at least six Grendels that cycled through Crocus to reinforce the city following its fall to the empire. Honestly, she thought that being fucked by them for so long had spoiled her for any human man in the future.

The Grendel tore her suit further down to her crotch, where it lifted her legs and slapped its big, heavy cock down on her pussy before lining up and shoving it inside. Her eyes went crossed as her pussy was speared around that wonderfully big cock she was so used to. The brute steadily slammed forward, filling the room with wet, loud slaps, making it unmistakable that it was dominating this human woman. Dimaria stared up at the ceiling, her eyes watering and her mouth agape, letting herself go to the inhuman pleasure she was feeling.

It slammed so deep and stretched her cunt so completely that it struck places she didn't even know she had, and it made her thick, soft thighs shiver in desire. Her hands gripped the sheets under her as she looked up at the demon with tear-filled eyes. Unable to gain enough breath to speak, she had to convey her message silently. Don't stop.

Dimaria's senses took rapid leave of her as their little fuck session continued, and the Grendel just kept stuffing its massive cock into her as she came again and again across it. Its cock didn't lose its hardness and remained ferociously thick throughout the entire time it pounded straight into her battered womb, and that shaft made her shake and shiver across it just as it had done time and time again.

Finally, after a little over an hour and a half of rough fucking and screaming and grunting, the tightness of her cunt and the slick friction it provided for its cock brought the Grendel to its climax. Dimaria remained on her back, her face a mess of spit and sweat and her spikey hair a matted mess, her breasts bouncing on every thrust and sporting red hand prints.

Its breathing quickened and it drilled its cock down one more time to the hilt. Those powerful thighs she was always so proud of wrapped around its waist and kept it trapped between her legs. The Grendel's head rolled back as its cock unleashed a torrent of cum that filled the greedy whore more than she ever imagined, a wash of sticky warm cream rushing inside her and filling her entire body with a soothing sensation. She howled and screamed, and even slapped those thick arms that laid on the sides of her head, but she didn't release her thighs.

Dimaria's mind went blank and her body went limp as she overloaded on her orgasm from the seeding of her body. Few women could boast that they survived multiple sessions with a Grendel with their sanity in check, and she was one such woman. Sure there was always a chance she could go mad and lose herself to the pleasure, falling into her own depravity. But she didn't care. Flirting with madness was fun when you get a cunt full of cum as a reward for making it back.

XXXXXX

Sayla was a devoted servant to her master END. She, like Kyoka, Mard and the other etherius demons, were created using magic Zeref perfected over the centuries. She and Kyoka were chosen by END to join his Sins not just for their abilities, but also for their bodies, and they both knew this. To END, they were loyal servants who were good for fighting and fucking, and they respected that, for they knew that END saw everyone in simplistic ways. Because END was mighty, ever-evolving and all powerful. Who were they to refute his lustful advances? Many demonesses would kill to have his seed tainting their insides, and Sayla took her gifts with pride and acceptance.

"Don't tell Kyoka this, but I've always thought that your cunt is the tightest, Sayla." END grunted behind her. "Really, fucking you is like using one of those onahole things humans made."

"T-Thank you, my lo-ha!"

Sayla whined as she sat on her hands and knees, head down, ass up, the typical submissive position, as END yanked her hair back and forced her head up as END thrust his mighty shaft so deep into her body that she felt that his cock would explode from her mouth at any moment. She felt her hips widen and legs splay open as he stretched her apart, and knew that walking was going to be difficult for the rest of the day.

This wasn't the same END everyone saw every day. This was END in all his demonic glory. A ten foot tall goliath radiating so much dark power that his body looked as if he were standing in perpetual shadow. All you could see was his muscular body and ruby red eyes…and that infernal grin he always wore. END rarely took this form, even during sex, unless it was with women he knew could handle his strength, like her, Kyoka and Irene (the only human to do so).

Sayla was getting the full force of END's lustful urges. A cock that could literally ruin the insides of any woman not physically prepared for him spread her insides open like a field being plowed. Her ass shook with every rapid thrust back and forth. The demon king behind her grabbed her arms and yanked back, arching her spine at an angle impossible for a human.

She had no idea how long she was being fucked, and she could barely remember where they were fucking. All that mattered to her was the hard cock that ruined her for any man or demon in the future. The cock that she worshipped above all else, even her beloved Kyoka.

"Cum you little whore." END grunted as his powerful hips spanked Sayla's ass. "Go ahead, cum or you'll never get an ounce of my seed! CUM FOR ME!"

Sayla didn't really need the encouragement in the first place. She came hard, bucking hotly under the pressure, shoving her round ass against his cock in a show of hunger and panic too powerful to deal with. She lost herself to the winding, thrashing heat, not even trying to keep herself composed as the orgasm tore through her. And that was before END creampied her.

END came inside her, and her head spun around as a massive flood of cum pumped into her pussy. Her womb filled up and her indecent cries of ecstasy spilled out louder. His cock swelled with each release before spewing forth an endless amount of jizz that made her womb and stomach slowly expand to accommodate his massive load. Her body shook uncontrollably in his large hands, unable to move until he spilled his entire load into her.

Sayla knew that she and the other women, for all their usefulness, were little more than holes for him to fuck to satiate his lustful urges. Sayla didn't mind. As long as she was in service of her master and king, she would gladly allow him to use her as he saw fit.

XXXXXX

Kyoka licked her lips as END's large body pushed apart her legs and just shoved his length into her without warning. Her head tilted back in bliss as he started went all out with his steady pounding of her tight pussy, reckless and aggressive, devoid of any restraint or care.

The predatory bird talons she had for hands and feet dug into his muscular body, unable to pierce his flesh as he stuffed her with cock. Her clothes lied in tatters around her as he fucked her in full view of his army, who were cheering him on to breed her like they bred all the other women they defeated in their conquest.

The thrill of being fucked like this was absolute bliss for Kyoka, who moaned bolder and hotter as she received this mess of raw indulgence, as her body shook and ached under the pressure and thrill of this treatment. Everything felt so hot and enticing for her as she writhed underneath her king's large body, accepting the unraveling, throbbing thrill of being fucked in front of her subordinates, of being pounded and used and laid into with delirious heat and delight.

Every thrust END gave her made her body shake, his own groans and growls making his body vibrate like an engine. He relished how she was always so tight despite him spreading her open nearly three times a day. He wasn't complaining, as it only encouraged him to go faster, harder, rougher. Kyoka was no stranger to sexual pain and he was welcome to satisfy her slightly sadistic urges by basically fucking the sanity out of her.

All Kyoka could do in the middle of all this was shift and ache, rubbing against the strong body and embracing the madness he incited within her. Her hips rocked forward to meet the thrusts, and as END laid into her with unchecked ferocity, as her body burned needier and hotter, she gave herself up to the demonic influence his magic brought when tainting her body every time they fucked like this. END inspired submission and reverence with his partners, a side effect of his body constantly leaking dark magic at all times, only enhanced when he was in his True Form.

"Cum inside me my king!" Kyoka shouted, her green hair splayed under her as her body thrashed and twisted against him. "Breed me, I just need more!"

Unable to hold herself back any longer, Kyoka surrendered to these unforgettable pleasures without hesitation, burning up in the bliss and heat of being fucked in public into delirious submission, getting pounded and taken and given everything she could've wanted. Trembling in the mess of delirium upon her, Kyoka gave herself to END, offering everything up to him and his amazing cock.

"Your loyalty is rewarded, Kyoka." END grunted as he slammed into her, and Kyoka howled as his cock erupted like a volcano, pumping hot shots of thick, molten cum deep into her greedy pussy, filling her and leaving her a satisfied wreck of bliss and excitement lying spread out and frayed in front of hundreds of demons who were either cheering or jerking off to the spectacle.

END stood up and raised his arms with a mighty howl to his army, who roared along with him. Their loyalty to their king was absolute, as was his position as King of the World.

XXXXXX

Irene the Enchantress was a strange woman. She always seemed to smile as if knowing a secret that you didn't know about. She used magic that hadn't been seen since the time of dragons and dragon slayers, and never seemed to visibly age despite having known END for what had to be almost half a century during the Alvarez Empire's formation years. Perhaps that's why he brought her into his fold, because she seemed like something other than human. She certainly made an impression on him in the bedroom, that's for sure.

"Mmm," Irene moaned as she slowly sank down on END's cock, taking over half of the monster into her depths before her cervix was struck, making lights dance across her vision. "That's good. Sex with you is even better when you're in a good mood."

"My mood is better than good, Irene." END grinned. "It's fucking great!"

She smiled and slowly lifted herself off the thick shaft, her tight channel sucking on the shaft the entire way until only a few inches were left inside her, and then dropped back down onto him. The thick cockhead punched right through her cervix and deep into her womb as the entirety of END's cock was buried inside her, a noticeable bulge forming in Irene's stomach as she was filled beyond what was humanly possible.

Irene bit her lip as she sat fully impaled on a cock that had broken numerous women and demons in the past. She grasped END's shoulders and started and pump herself up and down, her ample tits bouncing delightfully in the demon king's face.

"What comes next, my lord?" Irene asked as she picked up the pace, gasping every time he jerked his hips whenever she dropped.

"What do you think? We still have plenty of world to conquer." END said, grasping her hips to increase her pumps. "And once we're done with Earthland, we'll keep going to other worlds. The celestial spirit world, that freaky Edolas place, the entire fucking universe will be ours!"

END took the opportunity to capture one of her nipples in his mouth and started to bite into her tit with his sharp teeth. Irene's eyes rolled shut as her nipple was being sucked and nibbled on as the cock ravaged her cunt and pushed her over the edge. She exploded in an orgasm, her juices squirting around the thick shaft to coat END's lap.

As Irene tightened on him, END grunted as he bucked up even harder as she bounced in his lap. He lasted fifteen more minutes, and in that time he drove Irene into three more orgasms as he not only ravaged her cunt, but lavished attention on her tits with his mouth. As Irene came a fourth time, however, the tightness of her pussy finally got the better of the demon king and he felt his balls tighten up and his cock swell before a huge blast of cum burst from his prick.

"YES!" Irene cried out as her orgasm intensified when her womb was nearly filled by just the first blast. The second made her stomach actually swell even more than it already was, and it only got bigger as the demon came like a raging waterfall into her. She grasped END's head and pulled his head into her cleavage as he pumped her full.

After several minutes Irene rested her chin on top of his head as their respective orgasms finally died down and sighed. "Domination of all worlds. Quite the feat, even for you, my lord."

END's grinning face gazed up at her from her cleavage, his cock still hard and pulsating. "Why do you think I have you, Irene?"

"To be your human cocksleeve in your off time?" She smiled.

"That, and to act as magical support, because you know some really freaky shit." END said and started thrusting up into her again. "Oh and when we get the invasion started, bring your daughter too. I hear her ass is absolutely heavenly for someone who fucks orcs every day."

And that is the story of END's conquest of Earthland. Of course there are other lands and other worlds to take care of, but that's for another day. For now, END had all but conquered the human world and was just in the midst of cementing his empire's power as the dominant force in the world.

It was the END for mankind's era, and the beginning of the Age of Darkness.

* * *

**That's that. I'm finally done with the trilogy, and I can return to writing HW: RWBY...at least until I think up another crazy idea in the future (like a possible crossover between this and Eden's Zero when I catch up with the manga). My eyes hurt from not blinking for so long, but I can finally get to work ****the fics I've been neglecting for this. Don't worry folks, the second volume of HW: Fairy Tail is coming, just after RWBY. Be sure to check out my fanfiction ****websites on wordpress, check for the links in my Archive of Our Own profile, Saya444. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm ****watching you fap. (0_0)**


End file.
